leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Viktor/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = (granica poziomu antresoli) | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * | Powiązani = , , , , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Dom w Alei Żaru *Szybka robota }} }} Zwiastun wielkiej nowej ery technologii, Viktor poświęcił swoje życie na udoskonalanie gatunku ludzkiego. Idealista, który chce wynieść ludzi na nowe poziomy rozumienia, wierzy, że tylko poddając się wielkiej ewolucji technologii ludzkość może osiągnąć swój maksymalny potencjał. Viktor, którego ciało zostało ulepszone dzięki stali i nauce, gorliwie dąży do spełnienia swoich marzeń o świetlanej przyszłości. Zwiastun Maszyn Viktor urodził się w na granicy poziomu antresoli. Zachęcany przez rodziców, odkrył w sobie pasję do poszukiwania i tworzenia. Każdą minutę życia poświęcał na naukę i nienawidził robić przerw, nawet na jedzenie lub sen. Jeszcze gorsza była konieczność szybkiej przeprowadzki, gdy w pobliżu doszło do chemicznego wycieku, przypadkowego wybuchu lub nadejścia chemicznej chmury. Porzucanie pracy, nawet na krótko, było dla niego udręką. Aby uporządkować trochę życie i nabrać pewności siebie, Viktor uważnie zbadał wiele wypadków, do których doszło w Zaun, i zdał sobie sprawę, że prawie wszystkie to wynik ludzkiego błędu, a nie mechanicznej usterki. Zaoferował swoje usługi lokalnym przedsiębiorcom, aby stworzyć wynalazki, które zapewniały większe bezpieczeństwo podczas pracy. Większość odprawiła go z kwitkiem, ale jedna firma — Chemkuźnia Fredersen — postanowiła dać szansę temu młodemu człowiekowi. Wynalazki Viktora zmniejszyły liczbę wypadków w kuźni do zera w ciągu miesiąca. Wkrótce inne przedsiębiorstwa zwróciły się do niego z prośbą o pomoc i twory Viktora pojawiły się w całym Zaun, usprawniając produkcję dzięki wyeliminowaniu czynnika ludzkiego. W końcu, w wieku dziewiętnastu lat, otrzymał zaskakującą ofertę z prestiżowej Akademii Techmaturgii w Zaun. Jednakże jego praca zwróciła uwagę profesora Stanwicka z , który przekonał go, aby opuścił miejsce zamieszkania i udał się do Akademii w Piltover. Tam mógłby pracować w niezwykle zaawansowanych laboratoriach i mieć dostęp do wszelkich zasobów Miasta Postępu. Viktor podekscytowany takim wyróżnieniem przyjął ofertę i zamieszkał w Piltover, gdzie doskonalił swoje rzemiosło oraz pomysły, aby jak najlepiej służyły ludziom. Viktor pracował ze śmietanką naukową Piltover, wliczając w to nieznośnego geniusza o imieniu . Obaj byli równie inteligentni, ale tam, gdzie Viktor był metodyczny, działał logicznie i dokładnie, Jayce był ekstrawagancki i arogancki. Często pracowali razem, ale nigdy nie zostali przyjaciółmi. Wielokrotnie dochodziło między nimi do starć w związku z kierowaniem się intuicją i logiką w procesie tworzenia, jednak szanowali się wzajemnie ze względu na inteligencję. Gdy Viktor przebywał w Piltover, olbrzymia katastrofa chemiczna zniszczyła wiele dzielnic Zaun, dlatego postanowił wrócić do domu, aby pomóc. Wykorzystując skomplikowaną serię obejść kognitywnych na technologii automatów, stworzył swojego własnego golema , aby pomagał przy sprzątaniu. Blitzcrank uratował wiele ludzkich istnień i zdawało się, że rozwinął w sobie wrażliwość, czego Viktor nie przewidział. Nawet po opanowaniu katastrofy Viktor pozostał w Zaun, aby wesprzeć dotkniętych przez toksyny. Z pomocą golema próbował wykorzystać swój techmaturgiczny talent, aby uratować życia skażonych ludzi. Ostatecznie nie udało im się zapobiec ich śmierci i każdy z nich wyruszył w swoją stronę. Mimo że Viktor był zrozpaczony utratą tylu istnień w Zaun, praca ta nauczyła go wiele na temat łączenia ludzkiego ciała z technologią i tego, jak ludzie mogą stać się dzięki niej lepsi. Gdy kilka tygodni później Viktor powrócił do Piltover, odkrył, że profesor Stanwick zorganizował sympozjum na temat Blitzcranka i przedstawił badania Viktora jako własne. Viktor złożył oficjalną skargę do władz Akademii, ale wyjaśnienia, że Blitzcrank jest jego dziełem, zostały zignorowane. Zwrócił się więc o pomoc do Jayce'a, aby ten potwierdził jego słowa, ale kolega odmówił, jeszcze bardziej pogłębiając dzielącą ich przepaść, i sprawa została rozstrzygnięta na korzyść profesora Stanwicka. Zgorzkniały i zrezygnowany Viktor powrócił do badań, wiedząc, że jego ostateczne cele, jakimi są polepszanie ludzkiego życia oraz rozwój ludzkości, są znacznie ważniejsze od skradzionego projektu i zranionego ego. Nadal był wybitnym naukowcem i ciągle odkrywał nowe sposoby na wyeliminowanie ludzkich błędów oraz słabości ze swojej pracy. Wkrótce ten kierunek badań zaczął dominować w jego sposobie myślenia. Ludzki udział w jakichkolwiek działaniach widział jako niezwykle szkodliwą aberrację — taki pogląd skłócił go z wieloma studentami i profesorami, którzy uważali rzeczy, których Viktor chciał się pozbyć, za źródło ludzkiego geniuszu i kreatywności. Do konfliktu na tym tle doszło podczas nieżyczliwej współpracy z Jayce'em, której celem było usprawnienie kombinezonów do nurkowania wykorzystywanych do pozbywania się z doków Piltover podwodnych śmieci oraz zalegających odpadów chemicznych. Ulepszone przez Viktora i Jayce'a kombinezony umożliwiały nurkom zanurzenie się na większą głębokość, dłuższe pozostawanie pod wodą oraz podnoszenie większych ciężarów. Jednakże wielu z nich twierdziło, że widziało w głębinach widmowe światła lub cierpiało z powodu halucynacji. Gdy nurkowie doświadczali takich symptomów, wpadali w panikę, co często prowadziło do śmierci nich samych lub innych nurków. Viktor uznał, że problem nie jest natury technicznej, a spowodowany jest tym, że nerwy nurków nie wytrzymują zanurzenia w mrocznych głębinach. Stworzył chemiczny hełm, który umożliwiał operatorowi na powierzchni ominięcie reakcji strachu nurka i, na dobrą sprawę, kontrolowanie go. Podczas dyskusji na temat wolnej woli oraz zniewolenia umysłowego pomiędzy Viktorem i Jayce'em prawie doszło do rękoczynów i obaj przysięgli, że nigdy więcej nie będą ze sobą pracować. Jayce zgłosił ten incydent władzom uczelni i Viktor został potępiony za naruszanie podstawowych praw człowieka — chociaż jego zdaniem te badania mogły uratować wiele ludzkich istnień. Wyrzucono go z Akademii, więc przeniósł się do swojego starego laboratorium w Zaun, zniesmaczony prymitywnym myśleniem mieszkańców Piltover. Samotny w ciemnościach, Viktor pogrążył się w depresji, przeżywając traumę związaną z tym wydarzeniem przez wiele tygodni. Miał przed sobą moralny dylemat, z którym musiał się zmierzyć, po raz kolejny przekonując się, że ludzkie emocje i słabości stoją mu na drodze. Chciał pomóc ludziom, ulepszając ich ponad ich naturalne ograniczenia, aby unikać błędów i ratować istnienia. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że on sam również ulega takim emocjom, pozwalając, by jego naiwna wiara w dobre intencje wzięła górę nad wrodzoną rezerwą, która znieczulała go wobec ludzkich ułomności, doznał oświecenia. Doskonale wiedział, że nie może oczekiwać od innych czegoś, czego on sam nie robi, dlatego postanowił się zoperować, by usunąć te fragmenty swego ciała i duszy, które były zależne od lub hamowane przez uczucia. Kiedy zabieg dobiegł końca, po młodym mężczyźnie podróżującym do Piltover nic nie zostało. To, co było kiedyś elementami jego ciała, zastąpił mechanicznymi usprawnieniami. Przemianie uległa tez jego osobowość. Jego marzenie o lepszym społeczeństwie zastąpiła obsesja na punkcie Wielkiej Ewolucji. Uznał się za ojca i pioniera przyszłości Valoranu. Przyszłości, w której człowiek mógłby odrzucić swoje ciało i zastąpić je mechanicznymi ulepszeniami. Miało to wyzwolić ludzi spod władzy ułomności i cierpienia. Viktor rozumiał jednak, że coś takiego nie może przyjść ani szybko, ani łatwo. Postanowił poświęcić się swojej idei z wielkim zaangażowaniem. Zaczął z zapamiętaniem wykorzystywać techniczne ulepszenia, by pomóc Zaunitom, których ciała ucierpiały w skutek wypadków. Udoskonalał mechanizmy oddychające i za wszelką cenę walczył ze słabą skutecznością ludzi, próbując oddzielić fizyczność od emocjonalności. Uratował setki istnień, jednak korzystanie z jego pomocy często wiązało się z nieprzewidzianymi konsekwencjami. Viktor był wybawicielem desperatów. Niektórzy z Zaunitów, widząc efekty jego działań i słysząc fragmenty jego wywodów, widzieli w nim kogoś w rodzaju mesjasza. O takich ludziach Viktor nie miał najlepszego zdania, uznając ich quasi-religijne podejście za coś nienormalnego, kolejny przejaw emocjonalnej słabości polegającej na wierze w coś, czego nie da się empirycznie udowodnić. Po tym, jak wskutek toksycznego wybuchu w slumsach setki ludzi zmieniło się we wściekłych psychopatów, Viktor zmuszony był użyć silnego środka usypiającego, by móc sprowadzić ofiary do swojej pracowni i spróbować odwrócić działanie trucizny. Toksyny powolnie pochłaniały mózgi pokrzywdzonych. Jemu jednak udało się spowolnić ten proces. Otwierał ich czaszki i podłączał do specjalnej maszyny, która odfiltrowywała truciznę z krwi. Technologia, którą dysponował, nie była najlepiej dobrana do tego rodzaju zadania, a jej autor rozumiał, że jeśli nie dopracuje odpowiednio maszyny filtrującej, wiele osób straci życie. Wtedy też odkrył falę energii hextechowej w Piltover i natychmiast doszedł do wniosku, że oto znalazł coś, co zapewni mu moc, której potrzebował. Postanowił znaleźć źródło tej energii. To doprowadziło go do warsztatu Jayce'a. Viktor zażądał, by dawny kolega oddał mu źródło mocy — pulsujący kryształ z . Niestety ten odmówił. Wtedy doprowadzony do ostateczności Viktor odebrał mu go siłą, po czym wrócił do Zaun i przytwierdził kryształ do swej maszyny, tworząc dla każdego z podłączonych do niej ludzi golema na wypadek, gdyby któreś ciało nie wytrzymało napięcia podczas procedury. Dzięki mocy kryształu maszyna podjęła pracę, stopniowo odwracając działanie trucizny. Proces ocalenia tych nieszczęśników właśnie się rozpoczął. Gdyby tliła się w nim jeszcze jakaś iskra człowieczeństwa, być może nawet pozwoliłby sobie na jakieś święto. Tymczasem wszystko, na co było go stać, to cień uśmiechu. Niestety zanim proces dobiegł końca, owładnięty zemstą Jayce zaczął niszczyć pracownię Viktora młotem. Osoby tak aroganckie i głupie, jak Jayce, nigdy nie słuchają głosu rozsądku, dlatego Viktor od razu rozkazał robotom go zabić. Walka była zaciekła i skończyła się dopiero wówczas, gdy Jayce rozbił na kawałeczki skradziony mu kryształ i uśmiercił tych, którzy mieli zostać uratowani, obracając cały budynek w stertę gruzu i stali. Po tym wydarzeniu Jayce wrócił do Piltover jako bohater. A Viktor cudem uniknąwszy zagłady, znów zajął się realizowaniem swojej misji pozbawiania ludzi szkodliwego w skutkach wpływu uczuć na działania. Dla niego to, co zrobił Jayce, było kolejnym dowodem na słuszność własnych przekonań i tylko wzmocniło pragnienie wyzwolenia ludzi spod jarzma emocji. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu nasłał naszpikowanych chemikaliami oprychów, by splądrowali warsztat Jayce'a. Twierdził jednocześnie, iż działanie to nie ma nic wspólnego z aktem zemsty i że chodzi mu tylko i wyłącznie o sprawdzenie, czy aby jego przeciwnik nie posiada kawałków kryształu z Shurimy, które można by wykorzystać dla dobra ludzkości. Napad się nie powiódł, a Viktor przestał myśleć o wrogu. Ponownie skupił się na zintensyfikowaniu starań mających doprowadzić ludzkość do wyzbycia się słabości i osiągnięcia wyższego stopnia ewolucji. Bywa, że takie działania wykraczają poza to, co uznaje się za etycznie dopuszczalne w Piltover i Zaun, ale niewątpliwie bez nich Wspaniała Ewolucja Viktora nie byłaby możliwa. Dom w Alei Żaru Trzecie ramię Viktora wyemitowało cienki promień energii, który precyzyjnie przyspawał kawałek metalu do jego lewego ramienia. Zapach palonego mięsa już mu nie przeszkadzał, podobnie jak widok lewego nadgarstka rozwartego na boki z wystającymi żyłami oraz ścięgnami wzmocnionymi mechanicznymi ulepszeniami. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Zamiast tego miał poczucie osiągnięcia czegoś, gdy przyglądał się gładkiemu połączeniu syntetycznych i organicznych elementów. Odgłos krzyczących dzieci wyrwał go z zadumy. Bardzo rzadko ktoś zapuszczał się na pokrytą mgłą Aleję Żaru. Dokładnie z tego powodu wybrał to miejsce — nie lubił, gdy mu przeszkadzano. Utrzymując lewe ramię w bezruchu, Viktor przekręcił srebrne pokrętło na irydoskopie. Urządzenie zawierało wiele lustrzanych soczewek, dzięki czemu mógł obserwować całą ulicę przed swoim laboratorium. Kilkoro dzieci brutalnie popychało niedożywionego chłopca w kierunku bram budynku Viktora. — Wątpię, że Naph wytrwa tam dłużej niż minutę — rzekła dziewczynka ze sztucznymi klejnotami nad oczami. — Założę się, że wróci z mosiężną głową — powiedział chłopak z czerwonymi włosami. — Może wtedy nie będzie tak tępy jak Szarość. — Lepiej wróć z czymś, co będziemy mogli sprzedać, albo to my zafundujemy ci nową głowę — powiedział największy z nich, chwytając małego chłopaka za szyję i popychając do przodu. Pozostałe dzieci cofnęły się i obserwowały uważnie. Młody chłopiec trząsł się, gdy zbliżał się do olbrzymiej bramy, która zaskrzypiała, gdy ją otworzył. Przeszedł przez drzwi ozdobione zębatkami i wślizgnął się do środka przez uchylone okno. Alarm rozległ się, gdy tylko dotknął podłogi. Viktor westchnął i wcisnął przycisk, który uciszył hałas. Chudy chłopiec rozejrzał się. Ściany ozdabiały szklane słoiki, zawierające organiczne i metalowe organy unoszące się w zielonym płynie. Na środku pomieszczenia znajdowało się zakrwawione łóżko szpitalne, na którym spoczywało mechaniczne wiertło. Tuziny automatów stały nieruchomo pod ścianami. Dla Viktora laboratorium było schronieniem dla jego najwspanialszych i najcenniejszych eksperymentów, ale wyobrażał sobie, że dla dziecka może być przerażające. Oczy chłopca otworzyły się szeroko z przerażenia, gdy zobaczył Viktora w warsztacie z rozwartą ręką na stole. Skrył się za pobliską skrzynią. — Niczego się nie nauczysz zza tej skrzyni, chłopcze — powiedział Viktor. — Ale na niej znajdziesz dłuto. Podaj mi je, proszę. Trzęsąca się ręka sięgnęła na górę skrzyni i chwyciła zardzewiałe narzędzie. Dłuto przejechało po podłodze do Viktora, który je podniósł. — Dziękuję — rzekł Viktor, wycierając narzędzie i wracając do pracy nad ramieniem. Słyszał szybki oddech chłopca. — Naprawiam skręcająco-naprężające ścięgna... echem, zepsuty mechanizm w nadgarstku — rzekł Viktor, sięgając do ramienia, aby dokręcić śrubę. — Chcesz popatrzeć? Chłopiec wyjrzał zza skrzyni. — Czy to boli? — zapytał. — Nie — odpowiedział Viktor. — Gdy wyeliminuje się wyczekiwanie na ból oraz strach przed nim, to jest to do zniesienia. — Aha. — Pomaga też to, że moje ramię jest prawie w całości mechaniczne. Sam zobacz. Chłopiec wyszedł zza skrzynki i bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko Viktora, wpatrując się w ramię. Viktor powrócił do mocowania miejsc na śruby w ścięgnach pod skórą. Gdy zakończył, zamknął klapki na ręce. Skierował promień światła w to miejsce, kauteryzując skórę i zamykając nacięcie. — Czemu to zrobiłeś? — zapytał chłopiec. — Czy twoje ramię nie działało prawidłowo? — Wiesz, jaka jest największa słabość ludzkości? — Nie... — odparł chłopiec. — Ludzie stale ignorują nieskończone możliwości na rzecz utrzymania status quo. Chłopiec spojrzał na niego tępo. — Ludzie boją się zmian — powiedział Viktor. — Zadowalają się zwyczajnym życiem, podczas gdy mogliby być wyjątkowi. Viktor podszedł do kuchenki. Zmieszał na patelni ciemny proszek ze śmietaną dunporów i podgrzał za pomocą lasera. — Masz ochotę na szklankę słodkiego mleka? — zapytał Viktor. — To moja słabość, ale zawsze lubiłem jego smak. — Eee... nie odpiłujesz mi głowy i nie zastąpisz jej metalową? — Ach, czy coś takiego myślą teraz na mój temat? — zapytał Viktor. — W zasadzie tak — powiedział chłopiec. — Podobno głowa jednego dzieciaka została zastąpiona, ponieważ męczył go kaszel. — Otrzymałeś tę informację bezpośrednio od niego? — zapytał Viktor. — Nie, od kuzyna mojego sąsiada, Bhermy. Czy tam wujka. Albo kogoś w tym stylu. — Ach. Cóż, skoro tak. — Czy zastąpienie czyjejś głowy całkowicie wyeliminowałoby kaszel? — zapytał chłopiec. — Wreszcie zaczynasz zadawać dobre pytania — powiedział Viktor. — Nie, wydaje mi się, że nie pomogłoby to za bardzo. Widzisz, kaszel pochodzi z płuc. A jeżeli chodzi o to, o co pytałeś wcześniej, nie odpiłuję ci głowy i nie zastąpię jej metalową. No chyba, że tego chcesz. — Nie, dziękuję — powiedział chłopiec. Viktor nalał gęsty płyn do dwóch kubków i podał jeden chłopcu, który wpatrywał się w gęsty płyn z pragnieniem. — Nie dosypałem do niego nic — powiedział Viktor i pociągnął łyk ze swojego kubka. Chłopiec wlał w siebie słodkie mleko. — Czy pozostali czekają na zewnątrz? — zapytał chłopak. Viktor spojrzał przez irydoskop. Trójka dzieci czekała przed frontowym wejściem. — Owszem. Chcesz ich nastraszyć? — zapytał Viktor. Twarz chłopca się rozświetliła i skinął głową. — Krzyknij w to najgłośniej, jak potrafisz — powiedział Viktor, podając mu sonofon. Chłopiec wydał z siebie przesadzony, mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, który rozbrzmiał w całej Alei Żaru i dzieciaki uciekły w przerażeniu. Chłopiec spojrzał na Viktora i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Odkryłem, że strach jest jednym z najbardziej ograniczających uczuć — powiedział Viktor. — Podaj mi przykład czegoś, czego się boisz. — Chemicznych baronów. — Ludzie boją się chemicznych baronów, ponieważ roztaczają wokół siebie aurę dominacji oraz często grożą przemocą. Gdyby nikt się ich nie bał, ludzie powstaliby przeciwko nim. Co wtedy stałoby się z ich potęgą? — Eee... — Zniknęłaby. Dokładnie. Pomyśl, ilu jest chemicznych baronów w porównaniu ze zwykłymi mieszkańcami Zaun. Silni wykorzystują strach, aby kontrolować słabych, ponieważ wiedzą, jak działa strach. Jeżeli ktoś może manipulować twoimi emocjami, może cię kontrolować. — To ma sens. Ale ja nadal się ich boję — powiedział chłopiec. — Oczywiście, że tak. Strach wdziera się głęboko w ciało. Jednakże stal nie jest tak słaba. Viktor sięgnął po fiolkę, w której znajdowały się malutkie, srebrne kulki, unoszące się w mętnym płynie. — Z tym mogę ci pomóc — rzekł. — Stworzyłem wzmocnienie, które zupełnie eliminuje poczucie strachu. Mogę dać ci je do wypróbowania na krótki czas. — Jak krótki? — Implant rozpuści się w dwadzieścia minut. — Na pewno nie jest trwały? — Może być, ale ten nie jest. Być może odkryjesz, że bez strachu twoi znajomi stracą nad tobą kontrolę. Widzisz, tacy jak oni posilają się strachem. Bez niego umrą z głodu. Chłopiec wpatrywał się w napój, rozważając ofertę. Po chwili skinął do Viktora, który wsunął do fiolki cienką igłę i wstrzyknął jedną z kulek pod skórę za uchem chłopca. Chłopca przebiegł dreszcz. Następnie się uśmiechnął. — Czujesz, jak opuszcza cię słabość? — zapytał Viktor. — O tak — odparł chłopiec. Viktor odprowadził go do drzwi i otworzył je, wypuszczając go na zewnątrz. — Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz wrócić, jeżeli będziesz chciał bardziej trwałe rozwiązanie. Mgła owiewająca wychodzącego z laboratorium chłopca nadała jego sylwetce widmowy wygląd. Viktor powrócił do warsztatu, aby obserwować eksperyment przez irydoskop. Aleja Żaru była pusta, ale gdy tylko chłopiec na nią wyszedł, pojawili się jego towarzysze. — Gdzie prezent dla nas? — zapytał czerwonowłosy chłopak. — Wygląda na to, że mały Naph nie dotrzymał swojej części umowy — powiedziała dziewczyna. — Chyba musimy go ukarać — dodał duży chłopak. — W końcu obiecaliśmy mu dziś nową głowę. — Nie dotykajcie mnie — powiedział Naph. Wyprostował się na pełną wysokość. Jeden z gnębicieli chciał chwycić go za kark, ale Naph uchylił się i uderzył go prosto w twarz. Z nosa pociekła mu krew. — Łapać go! — krzyknął. Ale jego towarzysze nie byli już tym zainteresowani. Naph wykonał krok w ich stronę. Cofnęli się. — Zostawcie mnie w spokoju — powiedział. Popatrzyli po sobie i uciekli. Viktor zamknął irydoskop i powrócił do pracy. Rozprostował palce w naprawionej ręce i postukał nimi w blat z zadowoleniem. cs:Viktor/Příběh de:Viktor/Hintergrund en:Viktor/Background fr:Viktor/Historique ru:Виктор/Background sk:Viktor/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów